


Hypnotizing You In a Foreign Language

by Higirly, SubtlestExpression



Category: GWA - Fandom, hypnosis - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, ASMR, Baby, Bilingual, Binaural, Cum Down My Throat, Deep throat, F/M, FaceFucking, Hypnosis, M/M, Other, Whispers, blowjob, let me take care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higirly/pseuds/Higirly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtlestExpression/pseuds/SubtlestExpression
Summary: "I want to feel you (I want you to touch me)But most of all… I just really want you to feel good… (Inside me)So let me take care of you baby… (Give up your control)I want to make you feel better… [Slowly](I want… I want… I want)I want to touch, kiss, lick…. suck… and fuck you baby… [Moans in the background] [Repeating the words right after they’ve been said]Won’t you let me? (Please, I need it… I need you)Won’t you let me wrap my naughty little lips around your cock?"
Relationships: All/Male, F4M, Female/Male, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Hypnotizing You In a Foreign Language

**Author's Note:**

> This script was also written with a binaural effect in mind. Whispered/hushed tone is recommended but not required.
> 
> ( ) Is where the bilingual lines are. If it is placed after a line that is not in parentheses, it is intended to overlap and be in the background.  
> [ ] Directions for the performer.
> 
> Script direction is optional, you can format the script to what feels the most comfortable and natural for you.
> 
> The Blowjob sounds are optional, adding it in the background while the performer is speaking can add to the hypnotic-erotic effect.
> 
> If the bilingual translation sounds weird or out of place, and you would like to alter it, it is okay to do so! Change to another phrase or just use the English version instead.

Thank you for taking your time to stop by

I’m really glad you’re here to listen to me.

If you’ve listened to me before, welcome back.

If this is your first time, I want to make it very special

I don’t want you to think that you’re just another listener

That you don’t matter

That you aren’t heard

I want you to know I hear you

Just like you hear me

And I want to help you out today

In any way that I can

So I hope you enjoy yourself today, and get a chance to relax to my voice

… In one way or another

I will start by guiding you through getting physically relaxed

So that your body is ready for me, ready for the promises of pleasure and sensual desire

Then when your body is ready…

I will get your mind ready too

Does that sound good to you?

Okay… Listen to my words, soft and slow.

You are so sweet, wonderful and loving… (So cute, so nice)

Relax for me…

close your eyes… (take a Deep breath)

Clear your mind off of the stress of the day… (Don’t worry about anything…)

Let it all go… (Listen to my voice..)

I want you to breathe deep slow breaths for me… (Give yourself to me, be mine)

Slowly in [breathes in] (mine)... [breathes out as you say] and slowly exhales…

Picture that all of the tension in your body is leaving you… (I will never leave you)

With each breath… 

(I want you)

Feel how your body gets heavier… and heavier… how your body presses further and further down...down...down... into the mattress…

Focus on my voice… (Follow me)

Keep all of your thoughts on the things I say… The things you feel.. 

keep thinking about how my voice wraps around you, how it comforts you… (How your body reacts to mine/me)

And I’m going to think about you

About all the things that I’d like to do to you… (only you and me)

All the things that would make you feel so good… and all the things that would make *me* feel good. (I am so horny for you)

I can’t help myself… I really want you (So wet for you)

I want my fingers to be touching your skin… 

Teasing you with my fingertips… tracing you (I want to touch you baby)

You’re so warm and soft… (So warm… so hot)

So hot… (Mmm…)

I want to feel you (I want you to touch me)

But most of all… I just really want you to feel good… (Inside me)

So let me take care of you baby… (Give up your control)

I want to make you feel better… [Slowly] (I want… I want… I want)

I want to touch, kiss, lick…. suck… and fuck you baby… [Moans in the background] [Repeating the words right after they’ve been said]

Won’t you let me? (Please, I need it… I need you)

Won’t you let me wrap my naughty little lips around your cock?

My soft… wet… little lips… 

Don’t you want to feel my tongue on your beautiful hard cock? (I want to suck you off baby/lover)

[From now on blowjob sounds is heard in the background, Try to emulate the sounds that is being described, licking, kissing, sucking, deepthroating etc] 

To feel my tongue lick you all over… Down your shaft… and back up again… (You taste so good… mmm… I want you in my mouth)

I just want to suck your cock so badly.

I just want to have my lips around your cock… [moans]

I just want to feel you fill my mouth with your entire length

I want to hear your groans and moans, and your soft little gasps as I swirl my tongue around the head.

I want to use my tongue along your shaft as I take you in and out in long slow strokes.

I want to drive you mad… sucking you, licking you.. kissing you…

playing with you until you can’t take it anymore, and you take a fist full of my hair and start to fuck my face. (Facefuck me baby)

Fucking me the way you want. (Mmm.. yes, just like that.. don’t stop) 

In the pace that you want. (yes... just like that)

Fuck, you taste so good… 

Mmm.. I love the shape of your cock, how it fits so perfectly in my mouth… all the ridges.. (how hard you are)

I want the feeling of your cock hitting the back of my throat, as I take you all the way in, to the base. (Mmm.. Fuck me)

As I bury your cock completely down my throat… 

Making me gag on your cock… Fucking my mouth til I get tears in my eyes… making my makeup run down my face… (I want more of you)

I love looking up at you while you’re fucking my face… 

seeing my mouth around your cock, my lips hugging and squeezing around you, how it makes you feel. 

How crazy it drives you… How you’re trying to keep your control… (give up)

[whispered] I want you to give up your control…

Give into me… give into the pleasure that I give you… 

(I want you to cum for me)

I can feel how fucking close you are… how ready you are to empty yourself. (Are you ready to cum)

How ready you are to cum down my throat. (Let it happen… give up all of your control) 

(moans) (cum for me) 

Cum for me… (Cum in my little mouth)

Cum down my slutty little throat… Make me gag, and choke

(cum for me)

Give it to me… Give me that load (Shoot it down my throat)

[moans in the background and Mmm.. and yeah’s and sucking sounds]

Yes… just like that baby… fuck

Let all of that cum out… 

You’re cumming so hard… fuck, you’re filling my mouth with your hot sticky cum… (Mine… Mine… Mine…)

Oh I love swallowing your load… give me more… (Give it to me)

I’m going to milk every drop from your perfect cock… (All of it)

Every single drop.

Mmm… you taste so fucking good...

I can’t get enough of you.

Mmm… does it feel good? To give up your control? 

To surrender and give into the pleasure completely?

I knew it would… 

Now relax with me… Come lie down with me

Let me embrace you… (Let me take care of you)

Let your breathing slow… relax your body.

Feel a calm wash over you… as I hold you close

Don’t think… just be here with me.

Just go to sleep with me.

I will never leave you… don’t worry.

I’ll be here for you.

(Drift off to sleep now… Sleep.. and dream)

Let’s dream… sweet dreams… together.

**Author's Note:**

> Script written by users u/Higirly and u/Subtlestexpression on reddit.
> 
> Fill list:  
> HiGirly - https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kjgkwn/f4m_hypnotizing_you_in_swedish_bilingual_blowjob/


End file.
